


Touch

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Lincoln's thoughts in 1x03 Cell Test when LJ comes to visit him.





	

Touch. He'd never known touch was a need before Prison. Something to eat, his next high, five minutes with LJ where Lisa wasn't bitching at him for something, Michael looking at him once in a while like he had when they were both much younger. Those had been Lincoln Burrows' needs before Prison.  
  
He'd never realized that he must  _need_  to be touched by his son, or by his brother. He never realized that those fleeting moments assured him he was loved, cared about, still fucking alive.  
  
The occasional piece of ass he'd brought home—that had been about getting off, or so he'd thought. He never realized he needed the contact that came from skin against skin, from arms or legs tight around him, holding him desperately even for a few short moments.  
  
Until he was housed in a white cage that never let anything touch him except concrete walls and thread-bare freshly-laundered sheets. Fingers around his wrists as he was shackled to go out in the yard, or down to P.I, just glimpses of heat from strangers that he somehow needed now because no one he cared about could ever touch him.  
  
With his fingers pressed to the corrugated mesh, he felt his son's pink fingertips, imagined LJ's pulse thrumming with his. They were both alive in this moment and Lincoln could feel his skin. His sweet baby fresh skin, the delicateness of it threatening to explode his heart right out of his chest. Touch had never been so important. It had never meant so much.  
  
Choking on the emotion welling up from his heart through his Adam's apple into the back of his throat, he said gruffly, "I want you to be there when... I want you to be there, the day before I die. So I can see you. So I can hold you."  
  
_So I can touch you one last time._


End file.
